The instant invention is related generally to position determining systems, and more specifically to a position determining system which does not require the use of an electronic position indicating transducer for determining the relative position of a movable member or component within an electromechanical system.
Generally, it is often desirable to monitor the position of a movable mechanical component or subsystem within a larger system. In an electromechanical system, this is conventionally accomplished electronically, through the use of an electronic position indicating transducer. Such electronic position indicating transducers may be of any of a variety of configurations (i.e., resistive, capacitive, optical, etc., either rotary or linear). Nearly all such transducers have an associated cost therewith which may be significant in relation to the size of the electromechanical system in which it is used. In many applications, such as one where the environment may be hostile to the transducer, or where the transducer is prohibitively expensive, it may be quite desirable, if possible, to eliminate the transducer altogether.
For instance, in one such application related to the use of personal watercraft devices, it is desirable to measure the position of a rotary shaft which controls the position of the watercraft's jet nozzle. Altering the position of the jet nozzle changes the attitude of the craft in the water, thus achieving the function of trim. This is analogous to adjusting the "trim" on other boats and marine vehicles so equipped with this function. In relation to such personal watercraft, cost is a significant concern, as the electromechanical system involved is not of large scale. Also, there are significant reliability concerns over the use of such a transducer for measuring the position of the jet nozzle, since such personal watercraft are commonly subjected to the harsh marine environment of substantial vibration and corrosive salt water. Nevertheless, on personal watercraft equipped with such a trim function, it is desirable for the operator of such craft to have knowledge of the position of the jet nozzle at all times. For these reasons, it can be seen that it would be particularly advantageous to provide a position determining system for use in such application which does not require the use of such a position indicating transducer. To this end, the instant invention, as described herein and throughout the appended claims, solves the above problems by providing a transducerless position determining system and method of using the same for applications, such as that described above, where it may not be desirable to incorporate such a transducer.